


Getting to the point.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, you had some reed900 on the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: Convivence wasn't always easy, or so had Hank thought all his life, but living with Connor was weirdly reconforting, easy and even fun. Okay, so maybe some feelings he wasn't thinking about had something to do with it. But now that his life was starting to get better wasn't the moment to let some feelings ruin it, was it?





	1. Chapter 1

Hank was getting used to it, but still, it was weird having that mug with rests of blue sitting in his sink.

He had woken up like every morning for the last month. Put on that robe Connor had gifted him as a “thank you”, and gone to the kitchen.

There was a note on the table “Have a nice day, I’m out.”, well, could it be any more Connor? No more information than necessary, polite, and kind of… making him a little happier.

He stretched and washed the mug.

It started at a night shift. The revolution had already started and ended. Connor was working as his partner in the homicides department, they didn’t talk about how more than half of their cases where dead androids, nor about the discussions on every TV channel about if it should be considered murder, or the debates on their department about how they should open a new department for android’s deactivations apart from human murders.

Not till he found Connor crunching in a corner after seeing a deviant little girl with his insides out. Oh, and he shouldn’t be calling them “deviants” now.

“Connor? Are you-?”

“I’m fine” Connor went back up. He was hiding his obviously red led behind his hand.

Connor had chosen not to take it away, as some of the androids have done, it was ‘a part of what I am, I’m not going to hide that I’m an android’ he said, Hank had understood. 

“No, you’re not, kid” Hank crunched next to him, “It’s hard. It’s always hard. You don’t have to play strong, Connor.”

“It’s… It’s just. Fuck” he expired the last word, “She was a kid, Hank! Who does that? Is the third one we found this week.”

“I know, kid.” Hank slipped his arm around Connor’s shoulders, making him rest against himself.

“The last one. It was his mother. It was his own mother, that woman bought her and when…” Connor light was spinning red, he couldn’t look Hank in the eyes “And when she was made her own individual, that woman didn’t like her anymore. She killed her own…”

“Come here” Connor let him pat his head, Hank rest his chin on top of his head, “there had always been bad people, and we are here to catch them Connor, you are feeling this, and is too much, I understand, you have to be stronger for a little more, and everything will get better. We are going to catch the son of a bitch who did this and we are going to make them regret it.”

“I’m tired, Hank.”

“I know.” ‘Me too.’ He thought. “Let’s get this done with so you can go back home”

“Yeah”, Hank saw how his let went back to blue, and felt his heart weighting a little less.

They were back at the office one or two hours later, Hank offered to take Connor home and he refused profusely, Hank knew something wasn’t right, he hadn’t been an inspector for years for nothing. So maybe following home your coworker wasn’t something you should do, but in his defense it was because… he cared? Damn, he cared.

He saw Connor taking a taxi and he saw him getting off in a not-so-good neighborhood. He recognized the place, they had had some cases there, it was an almost 100% android neighborhood. 

And Connor was getting in a very unfriendly looking building and… Hank had had enough, he went out of the car and knocked in the front door till Connor turned around and went to open it.

“Lieutenant? What are you doing here?”

“That’s what I want to ask you.”

“I live here.”

“Here? I know we aren’t earning much but you can afford a better place, you don’t even need expenses for food.”

“I… I tried, but some people don’t want androids living near them.”

“You kidding” Hank moved some of his hair out of his face, of course Connor wasn’t, he randomly joked. “So you really live here?”

“I do, yes.”

“Well, not anymore, take your fucking things and come with me.”

“What?”

“I’m not letting you live in the worst neighborhood of Detroit, and even less being one of the detectives that had put half of his human population in jail.”

“But I can’t live anywhere else.”

“God, for being one of the most intelligent species walking the planet you’re pretty dense, kid,” Connor led started spinning yellow and Hank had to laugh “you’re coming with me.” That spinning light didn’t stop “You are coming to my house.”

“What for? Why?”

“To live there. So go up, and come down with what you need, and tomorrow we’ll get the rest. I have to sleep, I’m an old man.”

“Why?”

Well that was an easy one now that Hank knew.

“Because I care.”

While he waited for Connor to get up, take whatever and Android needed for a night over, and get back down, he rested against the wall. Sighting he realized that Connor wasn’t dense, he just hadn’t had that kind of treatment for a long time, maybe ever. Could he be the first person not to be scared to live near an android that Connor had found since he woke?

Connor was back down with a carton box from which a plushie was sticking out.

“Do you sleep hugging it?” Hank asked opening the door for him.

“It was from one of the girls. I… I like to have it around.”

“God, kid, you’re sad” Hank murmured passing next to Connor leading him to the car.

They got home without saying a single word in the car, Hank let Connor in the living room while he took a shower and put on his pajamas.

“It’s getting cold” he said entering the living room, Connor was sitting in the couch, his hands on top of his knees. “You want something to drink?”

“No, thank you.”

“Okay… So, you can let your things… wherever, and I’m not really sure if you need to sleep, or if you just watch TV all night like I do on my bad days or…”

“I… I’m fine with staying at the couch, I can pretend I’m sleep if it makes you feel better.”

“You not staying still in my couch for the upcoming nights will make me feel better, yeah, but, you can do whatever you like, Connor, isn’t that what the revolution was all about?”

“Well, actually, not all of it-”

“Okay, okay. Look, it’s late, I have to wake up tomorrow against my best wishes, and I really know what that revolution was about with Markus shouting it everywhere, so can you…, I don’t know, put on the TV, or sleep on the couch, or make a cake, will I sleep? And tomorrow we can talk about living arrangements.”

“Okay, Hank, have a good night. I’m going to… Sleep” he lied on the couch with his hands on his stomach, and if Hank wasn’t so tired he would have laughed, instead he just nodded shaking his head a little.

“Good night, Connor.”

Next day Hank woke up at 6 pm, he hated night shifts, just one more and he would have mornings again. He went to the living room and almost shouted at seeing Connor there, then he remembered.

“Good afternoon, Hank, have you sleep well?”

“Good afternoon” Hank murmured and kept walking towards the kitchen, he served himself some coffee and then realized Connor must have made it because he sure hadn’t, he also realized a freshly backed croissant “Connor did you get out this morning?”

“Yes, lieutenant, I had a lot of time till you woke up.”

“Thanks for the croissant, and the coffee.”

“It’s nothing.”

“We don’t have time to get the rest of your things before work” he said sitting next to Connor on the couch “, but we can go after the shift.”

“I don’t really have anything more.”

“Really?” Connor nodded. “Okay, so we are going shopping this Saturday, get you some more clothes, and maybe a… PlayStation? I don’t know some ‘things’, ‘belongings’.”

“Why?”

“Because people have things, even cats and dogs have things, and you should too.”

“Okay, lieutenant.”

“Okay.”

That night went without incident, except for the asshole of Gavin trying to piss half of the station off.

“So what? You living together now? You bought him?”

Hank didn’t even look at him, he kept his head facing the screen, but he looked at Connor out of the corner of his eye, he saw a quick spinning yellow light, then blue again.

“Stop being an asshole and start working, Gavin.”

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to call me ‘Gavin’? Fucking tincan.”

“I’ll call you detective when you start doing some of the work a detective is supposed to do, Gavin.”

God, Richard had been a fucking blessing to the office, he didn’t bat an eyelash at Gavin’s words and always had an answer ready for them. And he usually kept Gavin occupied enough to let the rest of them do their damn work without having to put out with him.

A couple minutes later Connor walked to his table.

“What’s up, kid? You need something?”

“No. I just wanted to tell you I’ll be looking for a house in a better place when we get out of the office.”

“I’m going to kill Gavin” Hank answered instinctively. “Kid… What for? You can stay at mine.”

“I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

“You don’t litter, don’t waste food, and even make me coffee, how can you be a nuisance?”

“You’re used to living alone now.”

“Yeah, and look how that had served me” Hank tapped at Connor shoulder. “Look, kid, if you really want to go I’ll let you, but have in mind that I like having you home, and that Gavin is an asshole.”

“I can hear you, you old-”

“Not snooping around” Hank laughed at Richard comment and Connor almost did too.

“Don’t go doing nothing unnecessary, be a little selfish, if you live with me you can start saving a little, then you could find an even better place.”

“Okay, Hank. Thank you.”

“Stop thanking me kid, anyone would have done the same.”

Yeah, Connor knew that wasn’t the case at all, but that Hank did it only made his offer even sweeter. He went back to work with a little smile in his face that even Gavin could not take off.

They were back at home sometime after. It was their last night-shift and they had a free day the next day so they were going shopping, Connor was sitting on the couch when Hank walked out of the shower and sat right next to him, dripping water all over the couch.

“Okay, so tomorrow we go to the mall” he said putting his arm around Connor’s shoulders “and I doubt we would have any more of that thing called ‘free time’, but we should clean a little. I hate cleaning the house, but must be done, from time to time.” Connor didn’t answer, but Hank could see him processing so maybe he was making a mental-note or something “So I’m going to bed now, wake me up tomorrow even if I try to resist, ‘kay? But not slapping me, please.” Hank thought Connor would at least smile at that, but he didn’t even move “Connor, are you there?” he moved his hand in front of him.

“Yes. Sorry, detective. Hank. Sorry, I was… processing.”

“Have you catch a bug or something? What kind of pages are you searching?” Hank elbowed him at the ribs and laughed, Connor spun yellow again, then laughed.

“Hank!” he laughed again “I do not need porn for relieving myself” he explained, and Hank could only laugh because, damn, that was something he didn’t need to know.

“Good night, kid.”

“Good night, Hank.”

The next morning he accomplished the task of waking up, it was 1 pm, what mean he had gotten six hours of sleep, he was more than happy.

They went to the mall and he almost had to make Connor buy anything at gunpoint, he told Connor he’ll let him use his money if that was what was getting him to not buy anything, but Connor refused, he went to the toilet and when he came back Connor had a bag in his hand, Hank gave him a little clap in the back “That’s how it’s done, son!” he laughed and they started cruising through the stores; when they arrived back home Connor had bought enough clothes for having a decent wardrobe, some of them where of quite a questionable taste, Hank loved them.

They got everything out of the car, and as Hank was putting everything in his wardrobe he thought about that little room completely empty the house had, he shook his head, not ready yet for that door to open again, not sure if he would ever be ready.

Connor had bought another couple of things that would arrive the next day, he had to make some space for them too, and that room…. That room… He sat at his bed, hands in his head trying to keep that awful pain you get when you try to stop drinking in check. Connor knocked at the door.

“Come in, kid” Connor opened the door holding a bag behind him, Sumo tried to enter pass him, making Connor move closer to the bed, Sumo didn’t even try to get on the bed, he just rested at its feet “What are you hiding there?” Hank asked pointing the bag Connor gasped and moved it in front of him, offering it to Hank and getting a little… blush-y? So that was possible even in non-sex androids?

“It’s a gift.”

“A gift? Not my birthday yet.”

“For having me here.”

“I told you, Connor, don’t you worry everyone would have done the same.”

“Yeah” Connor doubt it, but that wasn’t the message he was trying to deliver to Hank “, they could, but they didn’t, it was you, so I got you a gift and not one for ‘everyone’, okay?”

Connor was now furiously blushing, in a dazing blue, Hank laughed a little making a sign for Connor to give him the bag, kids nowadays where grateful as ever. He opened its little seal and got the present out.

“A robe?” Hank smiled and looked at Connor, his expression was doubtful, Hank tapped at his arm “I needed one for a long time, it’s getting cold”

“Yeah, that’s… You said you were cold the first day I was here, and I saw you didn’t have one so I tough it was ‘practical’, they told me-”

“Thanks, kid, I really like it, and you don’t have to explain your gifts that much” he got up and ruffled Connor’s hair “Thank you.”

Connor smiled, his led yellow for a moment, then a placid blue as his blush.

The next week or two went on without incident, save for the cases, of course, Hank wasn’t exactly getting used to having another living person in his house, but he was grateful that he had taken Connor in, even more when they found a dead android in the building next to the one Connor had been living in.

Then one day it rained. No, it poured, not the first time since Connor had become a deviant, but it was the first time since he was living at Hank’s.

They went in, and Hank almost instantly felt that something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure what, so he went into the shower and told Connor he would be out in five, he could choose a movie or something if he wanted to do something before bed.

He was in the bathroom a little more than those five minutes, drying his hair and putting it in a short ponytail, when he went back to the living room Connor was sitting at the couch, looking out of the window as Sumo was doing.

“It’s a storm” Connor said, and looked at Hank. “A big one, I checked the weather”

“Well, good thing we’re home and not out there” he said sitting next to Connor and turning on the new TV Connor had bought ‘for him’ as a ‘me thing, Hank, it’s not a present, so don’t worry’, because he had things now.

“Yes” Connor answered, and Hank noticed how he scouted closed to him.

They put on a new police series, every time Hank asked something, or pointed something out Connor answered, laughed, or did what he was supposed to do, but still Hank could see clear as day that Connor was paying more attention to the window than to the series.

After two chapters of the shoe the lighting started, the thunders were exploding nearby, and Hank wasn’t sure that the power wasn’t going to be out soon. Connor was practically clinging to him; Hank was sure he hadn’t notice but he sure as hell was doing it.

Hank was a little amused by it, Connor scared of storms? That was a mine full of jokes right there, but he wasn’t an asshole, not that much of one at least, so he didn’t say anything.

Still, he had to go to sleep.

“Connor, let’s watch the next one tomorrow and catch some sleep now.”

“Ye- Yes, lieutenant. Hank. Good…” Connor sighted “Good night.”

Hank went to his bedroom, and then a thunder resonated through the house. He sighted and looked back. ‘Damn, Connor isn’t really a child, he can handle this’, he went in, closed the door, then opened it. He went to bed and closed his eyes.

He was turning in bed for fifteen minutes or six more bolts before getting back up.

Tiptoeing he got to the living room and saw Connor sitting on the floor, hugging Sumo, he had stopped barking at thunders years ago, but he wasn’t sleeping but looking through the window.

“Kid” Connor looked at him, but a thunder made him shiver and get his head closer to Sumo “Kid, are you scared of storms?”

“I… I’m really scared, Hank.” It was so… sincere. Hank got towards him “I don’t know why. I didn’t before. But now…”

“It’s okay, we all are scare of something. Come here” he tended a hand to Connor. “You’ll… get uncomfortable staying at the floor”

“Do you think I annoyed Sumo?” he said taking Hank’s hand and getting up.

“I don’t think anything has annoyed Sumo for a long time, kid.” He didn’t let go of Connor’s hand.

“We are going to your bedroom.”

“Nice observation skills, I still need to sleep, and I’m not letting that red light spinning all night long. So you’re coming to bed with me, Sumo needs some rest.”

“But” They entered the room, but Connor didn’t go farther than the door frame.

“No ‘but’s, I want to sleep. You need to… rest or whatever. So get in the bed.”

After spinning yellow for a little Connor got in the bed, he stayed still lying on his back till, around two minutes later, when Hank was starting to doubt himself about this decision, a thunder made Connor scooted to him as fast as lighting (Hank laughed at his own joke) and cling to his arm.

“It’s okay, boy” Hank said, moving his arm so Connor could rest his head in Hank’s chest and Hank’s arm was hugging him. At least his led was against his chest and the light wouldn’t be a problem for sleeping, but it had been years since he had… cuddle someone while sleeping, he wasn’t sure if it was going to be a good night rest, but he was sure that letting Connor all alone in the living room would have been worse for both of them.

He could feel Connor shivering for a little, and he hugged him closer to himself, resting his other hand in the hand Connor had in his chest.

God, it was awfully close to sleeping with a lover. He hopped Connor wouldn’t feel… disgusted or something when the morning came and the storm had long passed.

Connor reaction was far different, so much that Hank wasn’t sure it was real. Connor was still kind of sleeping? On top of him. All of Hank’s body was hot, but not so much that it was disgusting, and he wasn’t feeling any of the pain he had anticipated.

He could get used to it.

If there was a motive to get used to it.

And there wasn’t.

It didn’t quite become a habit, but the next time a storm came, Hank took Connor directly to his bed, and the next one Connor waited for Hank at his door frame, Hank greeted him with a little pat at the top of his head and went to the bed, Connor following him.

And just like that a month had passed, and there he was, looking at that mug he had just washed the blue out of. Connor would be back any moment now so they could go to work together, and then go back home together.

Hank was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

It wasn’t all because of living with Connor of course, Fowler have made him (if he didn’t want to get fired) go to a psychologist and he hadn’t drunk for two months now. But he would be a fool if he didn’t admit having Connor at home was helping.

“Good morning, Hank.”

“’Morning, gone for a run?”

“Took Sumo out for a walk, oh! And I bought you a ‘macedonia’ for breakfast.”

“’Mace-’ what? Is that fruit?”

“It is.”

“This is why I’m going to give you up for adoption, Connor.”

“I’m sorry, father, I’ll kill a cow for breakfast.”

“That’s better” They both laughed, Connor gave him that fruit-y thing and Hank ate it while Connor changed into work clothes. They joke like that from time to time, Hank like it and Connor looked like he did too.

Life was good.

Life was good till that fucking Reed opened his mouth three hours into their shift.

“Go running between dad’s legs, you tincan.”

“Gavin.” Hank warned him “I don’t know what shit had gotten into you but it’s not the fucking time.”

“What shit had gotten into me? What shit had gotten into you, Hank! Are you his dad now? Don’t tell me you’re fucking it?”

“Gavin!” Hank got up and took him by the collar, “shut your fucking mouth, shit, we should sew it for your own good.”

“Hank!” Connor called from him, putting a hand in his chest to try to stop him. “It’s not worth it.”

“Oh, no, it is fucking worth it” Hank punched Gavin who hit the wall behind him “Don’t ever talk like that to Connor again, understood? Fucking bag of flesh.”

“Bag of flesh?” Richard entered the room as Gavin spited on the floor “Fuck.” He said as he knelt beside him, he looked at Hank who had pushed Connor behind his back, he didn’t care what Gavin would be thinking about it “What did this asshole do?”

“Talk too much.”

“He always does.” He offered a handkerchief to Gavin.

“Let’s go, kid.” Hank put his hand in the small of Connor’s back and started walking.

“It was…” He wanted to say ‘too much’, ‘irresponsible’, or something like that, like he was supposed to say “Thank you, Hank”, he said instead.

“It was nothing, Connor.”

A shiver went through Connor’s back at hearing his name.

They didn’t even get scolded by Fowler, and got their free day the day of the game as they were supposed to. And was Hank grateful about it, he had bought a lot of that kind of food that Connor wouldn’t let him buy normally (he didn’t prohibit it per se, but he looked at Hank with such disappointed eyes that Hank just couldn’t buy chips anymore). He had the TV on an hour before the game was starting.

He had wanted to go to the bar, but he knew he wasn’t ready to go to a bar, in a game night to top it, and not start drinking every single bottle they had there, he also didn’t want Connor in a bar full of angry drunk people, because yes, he was watching the match with Connor and it had been him who had asked. So he had given Connor an accelerated curse on the Detroit Gears and basketball and he had prohibited Connor for looking anything online and told him to ask whatever question he had, and had said to him he preferred watching the games at home. He didn’t want anyone pointing at him.

And there he was, sitting at the couch, scratching Sumo behind the ears, wearing a Detroit Gear’s cap, and eating some synthetic nachos a food company had made to make androids ‘blend with humans!’, kind of sad, and it made Hank a little angry for some reason, but Connor said he wanted to try them.

“Let’s see, kid, what team are we cheering for?”

“Whichever isn’t the Detroit Gears?”

“Ha, very funny, Connor”

“I’m even wearing your cap, Hank, if I forgot mid game I’ll just take it of and read it, don’t worry.”

“Okay, now tell me, what is a-”

“Hank, I can access internet quicker than you can try to explain everything to me, just let me do it.”

“No! You don’t understand, you need to learn like this, oral tradition, Connor, not internet shit.”

Connor laughed and let Hank ask him two more questions before declaring that he already knew all that there was to know while clapping his shoulder.

When the game started Hank slapped Connor tight and groped it, and Connor started to feel uneasy, like something hot was crawling inside him. He didn’t exactly hate it but he didn’t like it either, still, he wasn’t going to slap Hank’s hand away, so he let it rest there till the first point was made and Hank clapped his hands together, cheered a little and ate a non-synthetic nacho.

“What’s up, Connor?” he asked looking at Connor for half a second before returning to look at the T.V. screen.

“Nothing, nothing. Good… point!”

“Yeah, yeah, it was!”

Hank let his hand on Connor’s tight again. Oh, it was going to be hard. Connor hoped not ‘too’ hard.

When the other team scored a three-point and Hank squeezed his tight while eating a handful of nachos, Connor was ready to run away.

It just got worse when at the last minute their team scored three points, making them the winners. Hank got up and cheered, Connor followed after a little, relieved that the game had ended.

“We are in!” Hank yelled and before Connor could say anything he kissed Connor in the lips and squeezed him between his arms “God! This is going to be a good season! Fuck!” When Hank let go of him Connor fell instantly to the couch, had he just… had he just been kissed? By Hank? What the…?

Hank sent an audio to someone on the phone yelling about how he owed him twenty bucks, when he finished he realized Connor was sitting instead of celebrating, not only that but he was… in red, and kind of paralyzed, with his hands in his knees and his mouth half open; Hank wasn’t sure what was the problem, maybe the synthetic nachos weren’t really good for androids and they hadn’t tested them enough in the labs?

“Connor? Are you… okay?” he moved a hand in front of Connor’s eyes, he didn’t respond, he did it again and Connor moved his head to look up at Hank, a second after it his led was blue again and he closed his mouth.

“Yes. I’m” ‘maybe in love’ “okay, sorry, maybe the nachos aren’t that good after all.”

“I knew it; didn’t I tell you? We sho-” he blocked the rest of what Hank was saying out of his mind while nodding rhythmically to make it look like he was paying attention, he had more urgent things to think about.

God, that was… He knew they could love, it wasn’t a shock, but it was a shock discovering he romantically loved Hank, not only that but he knew Hank saw him as a son figure, what made everything terribly uncomfortable…, kind of wrong, and dangerous for him.

Not dangerous ‘dangerous’, he knew Hank wouldn’t try to… kill him, or even hit him, if he told him his feelings (what he wasn’t sure about doing or not), but he may lose their friendship, and he didn’t want it, he had also looked up at Hank as a father figure, he wasn’t sure when that feeling had changed, was it the kiss or had it happened before? He was almost sure it had been before but he hadn’t realized. Oh god, Hank was moving a hand in front of him again.

“Sorry, Hank, I think I’m going to sleep now.”

“Now? Sleep? What the fuck is… Okay Connor, if you need… a doctor or something, just yell for me” Connor nodded and Hank moved towards the bathroom, when he went back out he asked “or are you… scared or something? Do you want to come to the bed?” he said scratching his nape.

“No!” Connor exclaimed even getting farther away in the couch “No, no. I’m not scared, it’s just… the nachos. Maybe is better if I’m alone tonight.”

“Okay, Connor. Good night. We have to wake up soon tomorrow, so… see you then” he waved and Connor waved back “, but if you need something, wake me up. The tender way please. You know I like it better” he laughed a little and Connor smiled, but didn’t say anything, it felt to Hank as if he was counting the seconds for Hank to leave him alone, so he did.

Lying alone in his bed, like he had done for years except for those three or four times thanks to a storm, something crossed his mind.

The kiss.

Well, he sure had made Connor uncomfortable. He was an idiot. He had done it without thinking, the heat of the moment, it wasn’t the first time he had done it to someone, it was usually forgotten as fast as it was done nowadays, not like when he was younger and some asshole almost broke his nose. So Connor was… what? A homophobe? God, was that thanks to Kamski or was all in his personality? Did Connor just thing Hank was gross and not the whole like-the-same-genre thing? Sure thing Connor had seen him as a father figure all this time and now it was just gross as if your father kissed you at a match.

He liked that explanation the best, and it seemed plausible, he himself had thought of Connor as a soon, he had also ‘appreciated’ how handsome he was, and how attentive he was with him, how good he was at work and what a wonder- Okay, he had thought a lot about Connor, and he had concluded he liked him, but he had carefully kept all the possible sexual thoughts away… so why now that he had been rejected (even when he wasn’t trying a damn thing) were they stating to reappear?

God, he had to sleep.

Next time a storm came over Detroit Connor wasn’t at his door frame, nor anywhere near the bedroom, he sat at the couch, closing his eyes tight every time he saw a lighting, waiting for the thunder. Hank tried to go to sleep, knowing it was probably for the best letting Connor stay in the living room considering how his own feelings where all over the place and the last couple of weeks Connor had been kind of ‘distancing’ himself. He could rest in the bed for five minutes before having to get up, he paced the room, and then he heard a faint shout when a particularly strong thunder struck.

“Okay, I’m sorry” he said to himself and went to the living room. Connor was sitting on the couch, arms hugging his legs. “Kid, we have to talk about this fear of yours” Connor looked at him and Hank could see tears in his eyes, fucking tears! “Okay, but first, you’re coming to my room. I don’t care why the fuck you don’t… like my as much now? Will talk about that later, too. But you’re coming to the fucking bed, for god shake Connor you’re crying!” he shouted in a whisper, the last thing he wanted is to be shouting at a crying Connor.

“I don’t think that’s on your best interests.”

“My ‘best interests’? What are you taking about, Connor please, come with me, I don’t want you deactivating yourself for a storm or something like that.” Connor was going to talk but a lighting made him close his eyes, when he opened them again Hank was hugging him, so dangerously close to him. He felt comforted already, he wanted to stay in Hank’s arms for the rest of the storm, and Hank didn’t look like he cared. Well, that was because he didn’t know that Connor was having those kinds of feelings towards him. “Let’s go, kid.”

‘Kid’ Connor thought. Hank hugged him tighter and moved away just enough to let Connor get up before taking him by a hand in his shoulder, making him move towards the bedroom. ‘Just a night, just for today’ he thought as he went to the bed.

He tried to stay as far away from Hank as he could, but when the next bolt stroke Hank was already waiting for him with open arms. Next morning Hank would ask about it all, because, come on, he had too, but right now, having Connor hugging him tight and knowing he was going to be there when he woke up made him fall asleep really fast.

As Connor hugged Hank he thought that maybe if he kept his feelings on check he could be like that every night and not only when there were those horrible storms outside. Maybe it was the panic talking, but it felt wonderful, and Hank didn’t look displeased, it had been an awful couple of weeks trying to distance himself from him, and- oh fuck, another lighting, he scooted even closer to him- everything was less scary when he was next to Hank like that.

The next morning, while he waited for Hank to wake up he debated with himself if he could make it look like he was ‘still sleeping’ for the rest of the morning, he knew he couldn’t, but it was nice thinking about it, maybe one day he could spend the whole day cuddling Hank, but not yet, not till he put his feelings in order…

Just at that moment Hank opened his eyes, Connor closed his.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are we really going into the amusement park?”

“Hank, you said to the detective we could care for his child till eight p.m.”

“Yeah, but I figured we’ll stay with him at the station till his dad finished.”

“Well, I wanted to see the amusement park.” Connor said and advanced in the line, the kid holding his hand was Detective Roger’s kid, a seven or eight-year-old boy, very shy but grateful, he hadn’t asked them anything, much less to go to the amusement park but there they were, waiting in line, it wasn’t a long one it being a Thursday afternoon.

Connor pay for the tickets happily and they went in, the kid, his name was Pablo, smiled when he put his foot in, but Hank wasn’t sure which one of those children he had in his care was happier to be there.

“Can we go to the roller coaster?” Pablo asked looking up to Connor.

God, Hank was getting softer with the years, as he saw Connor smiling back to the little kid and then looking back at him as if he needed permission to go to the roller coaster, or maybe as if he was checking if Hank was going with them, he felt his heart melting. Connor could have asked whatever he wanted of him right there and then and Hank would have answered:

“Yes.”

His plan was to see them screaming for a safe distance from outside the roller coaster, he had enjoyed a few of them in younger-times, but he was older now, and every part of him hurt already, he didn’t need a roller coaster emphasizing it.

But plans never go as you wish, and Hank was a connoisseur of that. After almost throwing up two times for trying three different roller coasters (the park swore it was okay for children to go on them, but Hank was already planning how to closure the whole thing, for fuck shake one of them had a looping!) Hank was ready to let the kid try the carousel and wait peacefully for the ride to end, once the kid was down he started talking a mile a minute, Hank was sure the carousel had something to do with it, it may have shaken the shyness out of him.

“And, that’s why tomorrow my dad has a baseball game, would you come to see it with me? We can cheer when he wins against the firefighters!”

“Of course, kid.”

“I’ll be playing too.”

“Really? You’re playing the police vs firefighters’ game?”

“Yes, Richard signed both of us up when Gavin said ‘Nines, robots shouldn’t play, people could mix them with the tin bats’” He even imitated Gavin’s voice, Hank had to laugh, Connor did too; Pablo was looking at them as if they were crazy, but he was already thinking if he could ask Connor to imitate the voice of his favorite superhero.

“So, I’ll go, and you and I both, Pablo, could cheer up someone we care for.”

“Yes! And they both are in the same team!”

Connor blushed a little, it was funny, seeing his face a little paler because of the blue blood, Hank let his arm rest in Connor shoulders as the three of them walked to the next attraction.

“So… Can you imitate any voice you hear?” Pablo said on the waiting line. Connor looked at Hank, Hank laughed.

God, he hadn’t laughed so much as that… for years, he and Connor should go out more.

After that one ride, and having his stomach settled a little, Hank asked if anyone was hungry, and after promising to go ride again the first roller coaster after having a sandwich, (a very bad idea, he would admit) they went to the ‘picnic zone’. It was a windy day, Pablo was sitting next to him, using Hank as a wall against the air, and Connor, well, Connor was almost literally in his lap.

Connor knew for having wanted to distance himself from Hank he was doing a horrible job; but, come on, he had failed the only Great Mission he had been made for, so it wasn’t a surprise for him to be failing the one he had imposed himself. He was keeping his feelings on track, and while he did that nothing bad would happen, Hank wouldn’t notice, and nothing would change, right? Okay, maybe he was sitting too close to him but… it was cold?

After bringing Pablo back to his dad and promising to be at the game at five o’clock next day to both Pablo and his dad, who was more than grateful for both that afternoon and tomorrow and promising Hank he would get him tickets for one of the next Detroit’s games, Hank was in such a good mood that he proposed to go for a walk, a short one next to the river.

It was freezing cold, Hank wasn’t sure why he had proposed a walk instead of a movie at home or something indoors, to top it all Connor wasn’t saying a world, not like it was something bad always, but right there and then it was, because Hank was tired, cold, and bored, walking without and objective instead of sitting at his couch, and he wanted to smoke but he had stopped smoking because it was ‘going to kill him’ as Connor said almost crying after lecturing him how picking that vice against alcohol wasn’t a great idea.

Then he felt it, what he was sure was an awkward try to take his hand, he looked at Connor who looked away, he wanted to say something, to laugh about it, ‘Are you cold?’ he wanted to ask, but Connor looked mortified, so he didn’t, instead, sighting a little, he took Connor’s hand in his, he could almost hear the other little gasp, he, for sure, noticed how he had trembled a little and smiled.

“Are you cold, lieutenant?”

“Why are you calling me lieutenant all of a sudden?” Connor stayed still for a second, his light yellow, then he kept walking.

“It’s less personal, it helps me.”

“Helps you? Helps you, what?” Connor had started to walk faster and Hank was having some problems keeping up with him, but still he didn’t let go of his hand. Then Connor stayed still again as he thought, or processed, or whatever.

“Sometimes it’s difficult for me to call you ‘Hank’, because…”

“Because?”

Just like that Connor kissed him. Hank didn’t even have time to ask himself what was happening before Connor was already forty inches away, he hadn’t even felt his lips on his, but he was sure Connor had kissed him.

He laughed a little, warmly, a little chuckle and walked to Connor.

“I’m… I’m sorry” Connor said.

“Don’t be stupid, kid. It’s okay,” he took Connor’s hand again, “you’re a box full of surprises, aren’t you?” he ruffled his hair “didn’t you see Markus and Simon? The Revolution Kiss?” Connor couldn’t even look at his eyes, his head low, Hank caressed his check and Connor looked up again “Kisses are something you give because you feel it here” he pointed at Connors chest, not sure where exactly did they felt it, “or at least I think of it like that. Let’s go home, kid.”

He started walking at a slow pace, but Connor didn’t follow him right away, as he walked away Hank could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest, has he done right? It was impossible that Connor was… In love, or something, with him, so as much as he wanted it to be true he was sure explaining it to him had been the right choice.

Connor followed him, blushed all over, not sure of how angry he should be, had Hank dismissed his feelings? Did he really told him he didn’t feel the kiss? He had wanted to kiss Hank all day long, since he had seen Hank spilling the coffee all over himself while trying to read something in a tablet. He had wanted to kiss him since he had taken him into his house, maybe before, what was Hank trying to tell him? He was angry, oh god, he was really angry, what did he had to do for Hank to stop treating him like a kid? He had kissed him! What else did he have to do? Shout it out loud for everyone to hear? Punch him like Richard did to Gavin?

He got into the car. No, he wasn’t going to hit Hank, of course, but looking at him as calm as ever while he drove them back home, he kind of wanted.

When Hank woke up the next morning he was terribly cold, even before getting up he realized why, the window was open and he wasn’t covered, in fact, there weren’t any sheets in the bedroom.

“Connor?” he called getting up, a little preoccupied about how that had happened.

“Yes, lieutenant?” Connor said a moment before from somewhere in the house.

“Are you okay? I don’t have any sheets and the window is open.”

“That’s because I’m washing them.”

“At…” he looked at the clock in his phone “… 6 a.m.?”

“Yes.”

Hank started to look for him around the house, Connor was in the kitchen, when he sat down he gave him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks, son.” Connor didn’t answer, he frowned, what exactly was happening? He took a sip of the coffee, pretty sure that Connor had putted poison on it. “It’s bitter. Didn’t you put sugar on it?” Connor always putted that 100% organic raw cane sugar in the morning coffee.

“No. I didn’t feel it in ‘here’” he tapped his chest “to put sugar, lieutenant.”

“What?” Okay, so Connor was angry at him? Comically angry, like a little kid. It was kind of cute, but he also hated it, what had he done? Surely it was for what he had say last night, but he felt like it was the best thing to do, Connor wanted to express gratitude and Hank had just told him that he shouldn’t kiss everyone he was grateful towards, not that he did, in fact Hank was pretty sure Connor hadn’t kiss anyone before… Oh, fuck, had it been Connor first kiss? He hoped androids didn’t give it the same meaning humans did.

He should have been more careful, used other words.

He had been Connor first kiss. He felt so happy about it. Was it wrong to be happy about it? Should he feel regretful? He wanted to be all of Connor’s firsts.

“About last night, I’m so-”

“We should go running now, after the turn you’ll be too tired. Let’s go.”

“But…”

He tried to argue, but he didn’t want to make it worse, so five minutes later he was ready and on the door right behind Connor. After going running with him, well, trying to go running with him, he was really sore, he ran for about ten minutes and then walked back home as Connor kept running as far away from him as possible, the other times they have tried going for a run Connor had adapted to his pace, running, more like marching, till Hank couldn’t walk another step for his life, then he would help him to go back home and he would smile and tell him how he had run for one or two minutes more than the day before it.

This time Connor had started running full speed almost immediately, not turning his head back once.

He wasn’t even sure why Connor went running every day, it wasn’t like he could get fat, could he? A chubby Connor... So cute.

He showered and put on his work clothes, and then waited for Connor for what felt like centuries, when Connor got home he went directly to the car and waited there for Hank, they rode to work without a single word and once they were inside Connor went to talk to Richard and Hank was left alone in his table, questioning how he was going to make up for what he had done, god, he didn’t know he had hurt Connor so badly.

To top that awful morning Gavin ass sat on top of his table.

“Get your crocked nose out of my sight, asshole.”

“Good morning to you too lieutenant. What did you do to Connor? He’s with Nines.”

“I know. And what do you care for. Didn’t Fowler give you a case? That bad of a detective, huh?”

“Funny. I just wanted to tell you your Android is crying all over mine’s shoulder, so maybe you wanted to do something before they short circuit each other or something.”

“Connor’s crying?”

“Yes. For being a ‘parental figure’ you’re a pretty bad one.”

“I’m not a parental figure for Connor.”

“So what are you for him, ‘lieutenant Anderson’?”

Wonderful, now Gavin was making him think, could the morning go worse?

Of course. Just as he was trying to get that pest away from him Fowler called for him. Told him someone had attacked Markus residence. That was… Wonderful.

“Take Connor with you.”

“But it’s only an interview.”

“You have to be kidding me, lieutenant.”

“I’m sorry” he murmured, not ready to fight with anyone anymore.

He went looking for Connor. And, fuck, his eyes were still wet.

“Do you need anything?” Richard spited at him.

“I need my partner; we have to go to Markus’. He’s been attacked.”

“Markus?” Connor said surprised “Why?”

“That’s what we’re going to try to answer. But he’s the leader of the revolution, and there’s someone trying to kill as many of… of your kind as possible, so going for Markus was going to happen sooner or later.” Connor nodded “Have you been…” He felt stupid for trying to ask that, he already knew Connor had been crying. “… talking with Richard about the case?” he asked instead as the two of them started walking towards the damn stairs that Connor always made him take.

“Not now. But, last time we talked about the case I told him that we suspected all the new little girls’ and boys’ cases were connected, and after showing him the evidence he was as convinced as us, he and Gavin were going to the neighborhood just before I… I started to talk to Richard about things that weren’t about the case.”

“Okay” they went into the car, and before he started it he took in a long breath and let it out. “Okay, Connor, sorry for yesterday. I didn’t want to… I’m sorry I’ve been your first kiss; I should have explained what it means before-”

“Lieutenant...”

“No, wait. I’m really sorry, I know you don’t feel that, and probably you could run a scanner over me and… What I mean is, if you want to forget it I’m not talking about it ever again, of course I’ll-”

“Hank, if you don’t want me to crush your head on the wheel I advise you to stop talking right now.”

“What?”

“I’ll accept your apologizes when you apologize for the right thing. Now, we have somewhere to go.”

How had he described that morning before? Oh, yeah, _wonderful._

He let Connor do the talking with Markus and Simon while he looked around the house.

“Connor, you’re in love.” Markus said after ten minutes of talking with Connor.

“That’s not what I’m her for.”

“But you are. You’ve talked more about the lieutenant than the possibility of both of us dying.”

“Markus, don’t be so harsh” Simon said, and tended a hand for Connor to take “It’s difficult to realized and accept this kind of things, think about us.”

“We were in the middle of a revolution.”

“Well, every love story is a revolution on his own.”

“Oh God, Simon, you’re so corny.” Markus laughed and kissed his check “I’m going to see if I can help lieutenant ‘Love’ with something.”

Just as Markus was getting up Hank entered the room.

“Oh. Am I interrupting? I think I have all I can get out of this house, if you have finished, Connor…” he looked at Connor hand interlaced with Simon’s.

“Yes!” Connor said, getting away for Simon and getting up. “Yes, we have finished, I’ll help you with a second reconnaissance, and then we should be ready to go back to the station.”

“If you want to stay a little longer talking with Simon… and Markus-”

“I don’t.”

Half an hour later they were back in the car, they had two valuable clues, one of them two hairs that got stuck in the window the suspect had tried to open, the other some yarn in a bush right below the window. Connor had run a scanner, the yarn was for a jersey from an exclusive shop, and the hair was human, but it wasn’t in his database.

 “So… Simon.” Hank said starting the car.

“Simon didn’t know anything about it, he wasn’t at home last night, he was helping in a hostel.”

“No…, I mean you… like Simon?”

“Are you asking me…” He looked at Hank, and thank god they were waiting for a green light because if they weren’t Hank was sure he would have crushed the car “Are you really asking me if I like Simon!” Connor shouted, and Hank felt small. “Simon is Markus boyfriend!”

“Yeah, that’s why it can be complicated, love is complicated.” He murmured trying to keep calm.

“I can’t… fucking! Oh god! You’re…! I don’t like Simon!”

“Okay, okay, boy! Relax, the granny in the next car is looking at us.”

“Let her look! Maybe then you can ask her what happened and she would explain it to you!”

“Why can’t you explain it to me?” Hank asked him, looking at his angry eyes, and Connor felt back in his seat.

“I can’t. If I do, I think you won’t respond truthfully.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I do. But you won’t want to hurt me.”

“Of course I won’t.”

“It’s green.”

Back in the station they started working with what they had. Richard and Gavin went to the shop to ask for the jersey, Hank pitied the worked that had to answer their questions.

Hank started revising the clues they had, he sent a couple of them to the laboratory, including the hairs they had just found, and called it a day.

“The game is starting in half an hour.” He heard behind him, he turned his chair, Connor was already in gear, cap included, his head low. “I’m sorry for before, if you still want to… come to see me, I’d like it.”

“Of course Connor, I’m going, let me take my keys, I’ll drive you there.” He got up, he tapped the baseball cap “Good look.” Connor blushed under that cap.

He met with little Pablo as they had promised the day before and went in to take seat. The players went on the field and Pablo started cheering his dad’s name, so it was natural for Hank to do the same when Connor appeared talking with Richard. Connor looked at him, blushed, really blushed, all blue and smiley, and waved at Hank who cheered back. Richard rolled his eyes, but then Hank heard someone calling ‘Nines’, Hank followed his eyes and there he was, Gavin sitting two rows back rolling his eyes right back at him.

The game started and, okay, it was awesome watching everyone giving his all to win against the other team, Hank wanted to be playing a little, just a little. He was shouting and cheering for Connor as Pablo next to him did the same for his father, from time to time he could see Connor looking at him and blushing, and he even heard Gavin whistling as Richard hit a home run. Everyone was having a good time, he wasn’t sure if Connor had forgiven him, but he was going to try to get him to forgive him because he wanted to expend a lot more evenings watching Connor play, and more mornings running with him, and more time talking with him as they watched that T.V. that Connor had buy for himself and not at all for Hank.

And more night’s sleeping next to him.

When the game finally ended Pablo went running to his dad and Hank waited with open arms for Connor, they hugged and Hank ruffled Connor’s hair.

“Son, you did awesome!”

Connor took a little time to answer “Thanks. It was nice winning.”

“Nice? It was awesome, you were… well, awesome! Let’s go home, kid.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Connor didn’t sound amused by his words and that made him sad, he was still angry, but Hank really didn’t know what he had done so wrong, and if Connor didn’t want to tell him, and it looked like Connor was never going to tell him, he couldn’t do a thing but try and treat him as warmly as possible.

The ride home was calm, they didn’t talk much, some about how one of the firefighters wasn’t playing fair, how about that other one was a really nice android (and Connor had changed subjects as fast as lighting), back home Hank tried for a reconciliation again.

“Okay, so as a winning price, apart for that really nice trophy you have win for the station, I’m going to make you one of those synthetics cakes. I have never baked a cake before, son, so-”

“Don’t call me son.” Connor whispered passing right pass Hank and into the house.

“What?”

“Don’t call me son!” he repeated in a scream that wasn’t louder than the last whisper, he opened the door and Hank went inside with him.

“Why? It’s and endearment term. I… I called you son before, haven’t I?”

“Don’t do it! I’m not your son!”

“Connor? Why are you so angry? Kid-”

“Not that either!” Connor went to the kitchen and Hank followed.

“Okay. Connor. I call you ‘kid’ all the fucking time.”

“I’m not your son” he had to put a finger up to stop Hank for replying. “Neither a ‘kid’, I’m an adult! I’m fully functional! I don’t want you to treat me like a son!” he started fidgeting between resting on the kitchen counter and standing.

“Okay! And what the fuck do you want? Just fucking tell me, Connor!”

“I want you to fuck me!”

All the air in the room went missing. Okay, that… That was something that Hank should have seen coming, but one way or another he hadn’t. Oh god, that was the reason for Connor being so angry.

He thought it all in the two seconds it took for him to get to the counter to him and grab Connor head. ‘I’ll try not to regret this; I swear’ he thought to himself as he kissed Connor. It was their first kiss that didn’t last less than a second. Hank was already praying that he hadn’t misheard Connor and was making a fool of himself, but for how Connor was grabbing at his jacket he could swear he was on the right.

‘I want you to fuck me’ God, Hank was too old to heard something like that, what was he going to do next?

Oh, it looked like he was going to let Connor move him against the counter on which he was resting against before, and then open his mouth to let Connor’s tongue in.

He was dreaming, that was the only explanation for having Connor all over him, kissing him, biting his lip and murmuring his name.

“Con, Connor” he said getting away from him “I need to breath.”

“Sorry” Connor said blushing and incredible sky-blue. “Sorry, Hank. I like ‘Con’ better than ‘kid’.”

“Yeah? I like ‘Hank’ better than ‘Lieutenant’. You could have told me sooner, what could have been the worst thing that could have happened?”

“You treating it like a kid with confused feelings.”

Fuck.

“Oh. Fuck, Connor, sorry. I just didn’t… I couldn’t believe you would like… or want… or whatever you call it, someone like me.”

“Why?” Connor wasn’t going to say he called it ‘love’ because he didn’t want Hank running away. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m old.”

“And I was made in a factory.”

“It’s not the same.”

“You were there. You gave me those five minutes. You didn’t shoot me. You opened the doors of your house for me. You made my ‘buy things’ because ‘everyone has things’.”

“Okay it’s creepy you put on my voice to quote me.”

“’Weird’ or funny?”

Hank rolled his eyes “A little bit of both” Connor gave him a little peck on the lips and Hank almost lost his train of thought “What I mean is… I’m not at my best, and I’m too old to change that, are you sure about this? Whatever you want this to be?”

“I’m sure. And you’re already changing even if you don’t see those changes yet. And It’s not only me, what do you want this to be?”

“As much as you let it be” Hank whispered. “You see, I’m an old man in love for the first time in a very long time, I’ll take whatever you give me.”

“In love?”

“I mean-”

“In love” Connor repeated in Hank’s voice “I like the sound of that. Can I go to your bedroom even when there isn’t a storm?”

“You can.”

“Can you give me a good morning kiss every morning?”

“Or whenever we wake up. I can.”

“Can we stay together?” Connor asked, all hopeful, smiling, his hand trembling where it sat in one of Hank’s shoulders.

“Yes. Yes, Connor, I hope we can.” He said kissing Connor again. All sweet and slow, he moved forward, away from the counter. “Can we…”

“I would love to” Connor said, he didn’t need to scan him to know what Hank meant, god, he hoped he wasn’t wrong because Connor wanted it to mean what he had thought it meant.

Hank wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, he wasn’t even sure if Connor knew anything about what was supposed to happen, so he let him guide him to the bedroom, just as they were going through the door Hank kissed his nape and Connor shivered all over, Hank laughed “You sure are sensitive”

“I can reduce the sensitivity of my skin” Connor said turning his head, Hank caught his chin and kissed him, Connor let his real skin show, Hank noticed the change in the touch.

“You don’t have to do a thing” Hank whispered giving him another peck “let’s go” he smiled, Connor hadn’t notice the skin in his lips was showing till Hank taped it with his finger “you can do this all over?”

“What? Oh, yes, I can…”

Hank nodded “Does it feel better?”

“It feels… Different.”

“Okay” he kissed his check, then the point of his nose, and just as Connor was closing his eyes waiting for a kiss in his lips Hank stopped. “Let’s go to bed, please, I’m an old man, have mercy.”

Connor laughed a little but he finally guided Hank to the bed, Hank sat at it and Connor stayed still in front of him, Hank rounded him at the waist and made him come closer, he opened his shirt a little and kissed his tummy, Connor shivered again, Hank laughed against that smooth tummy, then he kissed it again as he kept opening the shirt, he went backwards into the bed and smiled “Come here, Con.” Connor put each leg to each of Hank’s sides, Hank took him between his arms and Connor bend a little over him, Hank was so close to his nipples that he couldn’t resist.

“That’s weird” Connor whispered, his hands in Hank’s head. “Kept doing it” he said a second after.

God, he was going to kill him. Hank kept doing as told, and he felt how Connor retracted his superficial skin, and suddenly there weren’t nipples in his chest anymore, he was caught of ward, what was he doing again?

“You prefer the human skin?”

“I… No, don’t” he said as Connor started to reactivate the human skin, he caressed his sides “It’s just your nipples disappeared.”

“Oh, right, yeah, they do disappear, they aren’t structure based.”

“I… understand, I think?” Hank could stop looking at that blushed face, Connor was trying not to face him, looking for something else to say “Do what feels good for you, Con.” Hank said and kissed his chin, Connor bent more and kissed his lips, Hank felt how he was falling backwards, but it was Connor who was pushing him to the bed; once they were down Hank rolled them over, he kissed his chin again and Connor let his skin retreat, he did so with every part of him Hank was kissing from his neck to his bellybutton, he unfastened Connor’s belt and checked for a response from him, Connor had his hands in Hank’s shoulders, his eyes closed “Do you want to?”

“Yes, please! I mean… yes, please.” He said, and as Hank shook his head while unfastening his belt Connor grabbed stronger at Hank’s shoulders.

Hank wasn’t sure what he was going to see once he stripped Connor, he sure was surprised when he saw a simple cock and two balls; he had read somewhere that androids where modeled to human image till the least detail, but he had also heard they didn’t have sexual organs if they weren’t sexual robots.

“Hank?” Connor asked resting in his forearms and looking down at him “It’s something wrong?”

“Nothing” Hank said kissing his tight and Connor’s dick jumped next to him, god, he hadn’t been wrong saying Connor was sensitive. “Nothing at all.” He took Connor’s dick in his hand and Connor gasped, he started moving his hand and he felt the skin disappearing “So this is ‘structure based’” he murmured, Connor didn’t even hear him.

“Hank!” Connor exhaled as Hank’s lips touched him, Hank smiled as he opened his mouth Connor opened his eyes and made and indescribable sound, Hank wasn’t sure if he had broken him but he kept shucking.

Hank propped one of Connor’s legs over his shoulder, and he caressed his tight, getting slowly to his ass.

“I promise this won’t hurt too much” he said and licked one of his fingers. “But if you want me to stop I will.”

“Why would it? Hurt, I mean.”

“Well, it feels a little weird at the start and some men have a prejudice against- Wait, do you know what I’m talking about?”

“You want to penetrate me.”

“Wow” Hank sure was surprised every time Connor demonstrated that he really had access to all the information on the red and could scan him at every given moment “Well, yes, but if you don’t want-”

“I want to. Everything you have done felt… Great. And I… I want to be closer to you.”

“Good.” Hank didn’t know what else to say, when he touched Connor he felt him wet “You are… lubricating?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“How? Why?”

“Because I’m feeling good, I suppose. I have never done it before.”

“Why is it even part of… your possibilities?”

“I suppose CyberLife thought it could be convenient for my mission.”

“God. I’m so happy that fucking corporation is death.”

“Me too” Connor said, and moved so Hank could touch him easier.

Hank didn’t miss it.

The lubrication made it far easier that Hank had anticipated, okay, Hank hadn’t anticipated a thing, he wasn’t even sure what was happening, he couldn’t believe Connor was moaning in his bed, his sheets ripped where Connor’s hands were trying to grip them, he couldn’t believe he had two fingers deep into him, that Connor liked it, that he wasn’t dreaming.

Much less could he believe as Connor turned over, his ass up in the air, waiting for him. Hank bent over him, his back making a cracking sound, he kissed his nape “I want to see your face” he whispered at his ear and then sucked his lobe.

“But I’m all blue.”

“I know” Hank said, kissing the arm behind which Connor was hiding “, and, incredible enough, it’s because of me, so let me see.” Hank moved his arm carefully and Connor let him, he rested half his face against the bed. God, he was beautiful, he was handsome, he was… looking at him. “Come here” he said lying next to him, “ride me.”

Connor gasped at that, he wanted to say something, Hank knew, it was kind of funny seeing him being embarrassed, but he had no reason to be.

“I’m and old man, Connor, be merciful of my back.” He smiled and the trick was done, Connor mounted him, he took him by the hips. “My beautiful Con” he smiled and Connor bent to kiss him, while kissing Hank he positioned himself, Connor shivered at the feeling of Hank’s dick at his entrance. “You okay? We can stop.”

“No, I want to” Connor answered kissing him again and then he had to go and part his checks with his hands, and Hank was dying, slowly dying, he was only human, god, he pushed slowly.

It was heaven.

Connor whimpered and without giving it a second he started moving, Hank grabbed stronger at his hips, he moved following Connor pace, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

“Come here” he said and made Connor bend again to kiss him.

“Hank” Was all that he could hear for that moment on, as they moved rhythmically, he saw Connor closing his eyes, felt him contracting, he heard his name in a whisper that could have been a shout as he came later inside Connor, when he opened his eyes he felt his belly was wet.

Hank was sleeping, resting his head in his chest, Connor could burst into flames at any giving moment, he had done it, he had finally told Hank, not the way he had expected, that’s true, but at least he had done it and now Hank was his… Hank was…

“Con?” he said waking up “Con, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m… good, great.”

“Good. Where you asleep?”

“I activated my resting mode, yes.”

“So you can do that? Okay.” Hank didn’t know if he should move from Connor chest, he didn’t want to “Do you… want to talk?”

“Didn’t we talk enough?”

“I don’t know Connor, I’m the old, unattractive part of this relationship so…”

“Hank.”

“Or friendship or whate-”

“I want it to be a relationship.”

“Good!” Hank faked a cough “I mean, good, fine. Fuck it, I mean great” He went up to kiss Connor but Connor stopped him “Con, do you know what a relationship-”

“I don’t want you to think you’re the ‘old, unattractive part’ of anything.”

“God, Connor, it was self-deprecating humor, don’t you know me? Now stop cutting me mid-sentence and let me kiss you.”

“You aren’t unattractive.”

“Oh, but I am old?” Hank laughed at the gaping sound Connor made and used that moment of mild confusion to kiss him, “Good morning, Con.”

“Good morning, Hank. Can I… Can we kiss more often?”

“Of course” he said smiling, he kissed Connor again. “Do you want to take Sumo for a walk?”

“That… That’d be good.”

“Did I broke you or something? Don’t tell me now androids aren’t supposed to have sex.”

“You were with me at the Eden club, Hank.”

“Yeah, but you’re a different… I don’t know how I’m supposed to say it, sorry.”

“I can have sex, as you have already… seen.”

“Yeah, okay. Then what’s happening?”

“Is like a dream…” Connor smiled and Hank smiled back at him, he kissed Hank.  They had already had enough drama, they had earned a rest for a couple of months at least, “Let’s take Sumo for a walk.”

They heard the dog huffing from the floor next to the bed.

“When did him come in?” Hank asked.

“I think he had been here all n-”

“Great.”

At the park Hank took his hand, Connor didn’t even have to make it look like an accident, he was happy. God, he was truly happy, he could see why humans worked so hard to get even a portion of what he was feeling at that moment.

A couple minutes after they had started walking in the park Sumo started barking, he went running towards some bushes, looked back at them and barked again.

“Okay, okay, we’re going, tone it down.” Hank told him, when they got there, Hank tried to take a look without getting down to his knees, Connor rolled his eyes and knelt “What? I’m old.”

“It’s a cat, a little one.”

“A kitten? What were you trying to do Sumo?”

Sumo didn’t even look at Hank.

“It looks like his mother hasn’t been here for a time, she’s malnourished, and needs a vet.”

“That sounds an awful lot like ‘we are the ones taking her to the vet’.”

“If we let her here she won’t survive.”

“Okay, okay, take that thing up and let’s go.”

“But Sumo’s walk…”

Hank looked back down, were Sumo was already lying and looking more than ready to take a nap “I don’t think he’ll mind.”

So they took that kitty and went to the vet, and Hank was hoping so much for her to not be terminal, because he never liked knowing an animal was suffering without the hope of getting better, and now, he had one another reason, he didn’t want Connor having to pass through that.

When they started working Connor was, well, heartless, a machine, he wouldn’t piss on you if you were on fire unless you had information for his mission, but then he started to change, and when he broke free, when he became ‘a deviant’, and got back from the fight with Jericho, well, only by looking at is eyes Hank could see that Connor wasn’t the same anymore, it was as if all the emotions he had ‘learned’ had exploded on him; he was even scared of storms now, and Connor said he didn’t know why, but Hank was sure than an explosion being one of the first things he really ‘lived’, had something to do with it.

So what if he was a little protective of him? Connor was getting on his feet, not only that, he was doing great; and that was the reason why that little cat had to live.

So she did.

The vet told them that they had been just in time, that the kitty would live, she had to take two different kinds of medicine, eye drops, and eat an especial food for little cat who had been at their limit.

Connor paid for it all.

“Have you named her yet?”

“What?”

“Aren’t you keeping her? She needs a name.”

“And Sumo?”

“Well, that’s unoriginal, but we can call her J.S. or something like that?”

“No, I mean, Sumo’s a dog, won’t there be problems?”

“You kidding me, right? Sumo called us to her and then took a nap on the grass, that dog won’t do a thing to her.”

“Then I like J.S.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you choose it, I like it.”

‘He’s a romantic’, Hank though, oh, but he was the one imagining their dinner under the Eiffel Tower.

That wasn’t a rough week. The kitten installed herself in the house without a problem, and even slept on top of Sumo almost every night. They were more than happy with the new routine that only implied the change that they could touch and kiss each other every time they wanted.

Except at work. Because you weren’t supposed to have a relationship with your partner, and they wanted to keep being partners.

So when Fowler called them to his office Hank was running out of sweat, and he was right to do so. Fowler was angry, not as he was usually, he was angry as if-

“You have tried to hide this from me. You know on how much trouble you are in? For fuck shake, Hank! What’s wrong with y-?”

“Captain Fowler, lieutenant Anderson hasn’t done nothing wrong, he’s getting back on track.”

“By fucking you? I don’t think so, look, you’re working together, you are partners, you can’t, can’t! be together. It’s dangerous, not only for you two but for whatever agent accompanies you on your mission-” Folder phone started ringing and he took the call, he looked at them both and shook his head “This isn’t over. You have to go, Reed and Richard have found the suspect.”

“Yes, Captain” Hank go out after Connor and if he let the door hit its frame a little stronger than normally in his way out, well, he would blame it on the fucking wind.

They arrived at the same time two other reinforcements cars where getting there, they hadn’t talked in the whole ride there, but before Connor could open his door Hank stopped him. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He said putting his hand in Connor’s shoulder “We have to show Fowler we can work together.”

“We can, Hank.”

“Yeah, I know, Con” he kissed the top of his head and went out of the car, Connor followed him, they got to the car behind which Richard and Gavin where taking cover “What’s happening?”

“He started shooting after Nines gave him an ultimatum, this fucker.” Gavin said slapping Richard chest.

“Is he holding hostages?”

“At least two that we know of. Androids. Kids.” Richard answered, Hank swallowed, he looked at Connor, he wasn’t showing any emotion but Hank knew it didn’t mean he wasn’t feeling them.

“What’s our plan?”

“I don’t know, Hank, you brought your android too, think of something, I’ve been dodging bullets for ten minutes already.”

“That means he’s not a good shooter, we are lucky.” Gavin rolled his eyes and Richard actually laughed, Gavin slapped his chest again; Connor got up and looked at the house, he stayed like that for a couple seconds. Hank throw him off balance and he fell to the ground, a bullet hit the car “Well, look at that, he really is a bad shooter.”

“It’s the leader of that political party.”

“What?”

“The AA party?”

“Yes.”

“Their leader is shooting bullets at the police? They were already verging on the illegal side, what the fuck are they trying to do?” Gavin said looking at the house trough some binoculars.

“What, Gavin, are you sad you won’t be able to vote them?”

“I’ll never vote a party that advocates to deactivate all androids, you little Dick” he answered Richard and for a few seconds they were silent.

“But you hate us” Connor answered.

“I do” Gavin answered. “I… did. Look, Connor, not the time, nor the place, so…”

“Yeah, we’ll talk about this tomorrow morning or never. Right now we need a plan to get in and take that fucker away from the hostages. We need him alive, if we kill him they’ll have a martyr.”

Connor and Richard got up, they looked around, Hank and Gavin pointed their guns at the house one at each side of the car; one second later Connor and Richard where back down. They had a plan.

They went into the house from the backyard, Hank waited behind the car to make it look like they were still there, some of the reinforcements standing side to side with him, Gina among them, at that moment Hank though that he hadn’t even once had a proper conversation with any of the policemen that had entered the station after his son died; he made a mental note he should start doing that.

Hank heard the back door hitting the floor “Shoot!” Everyone started firing their arms against the front yard, making enough noise to confuse the AA leader, he wasn’t alone inside, there were at least two hostages and another shooter.

“Ge got him” Connor said seconds later at his earpiece and Hank stopped holding his breath.

“Come back here you little punk, come back here” Hank trusted blindly in Connor, he could even trust Richard and Gavin as policemen and detectives, but he had a right to be… nervous, and he had been, even knowing everything was fine, he had to see Connor to be sure, God, why was he taking so long?

“Hank!” Connor made a run-walk towards him that made Hank almost shed a tear, Richard was holding the first shooter and Gavin was right after him holding the other one, Gavin winked at him, that fucker winked at him.

“Con” He answered and took Connor in his arms, he even made him stand in his tiptoes, he wanted to crush Connor under him, god, had he been scared.

“I was scared” Connor said.

“You?”

“Yes, I was scared that he would find out the plan and shoot at you and the rest of the force, it was…”

“Difficult?”

“But it would have been worse not being here.”

“It would.”

Hank kissed him, he just took that face that was trying to hide away the tears from him between his hands and kissed Connor.

“Wow, disgusting.”

Fucking Gavin.

They hadn’t forgotten about their lingering conversation with Folder, but having just caught the leader of a politic party and one of their members as the culprits of more than ten of their unsolved cases they thought they could go back to their homes and rest for the day. Of course, Fowler doesn’t like open conversation being left alone for more time than strictly needed, so he had to call them to his office right after they were back.

“I congratulate both of you.”

“Thank you.” They answered.

“And also detectives Richard and Reed. You made a good team.”

“Thank you, Fowler. But…”

“But, I’m still unsure about letting you work together, it’s against all rules. And you kissed in front of half the station.”

“I’m aware of that” Connor answered. “For that, I’m resigning.”

“What?” “What!?” Folder and Hank asked almost at the same time.

“Lieutenant Hank is one of the best officers this city had ever had and I-”

“You’re the first android to ever work at a police station, you’re the reason there wasn’t a single casualty in today’s mission as well as in most of the lately ones. And you’re a hell of an agent.”

“Yes, but-”

“I’m trying to talk.” Folder interrupted. “I won’t accept that resignation, detective Connor. Hank is going to get shoot sooner or later if you aren’t here; and he’s going to take his retirement any year now. So, if I’m letting you stay partners, and I said “if”, I don’t want a single accident, first notice something has gone wrong because of you, I’m done with both of you. And I don’t want to see anymore kisses around here. Understood?”

“Understood.” Connor answered quick as lighting, Hank couldn’t believe what he had just hear.

They went out, Hank hadn’t articulate a word yet. All the station was looking at them, even Gavin looked nervous to know what had happened.

“Come here” Hank said. He made Connor bend kissing him Hollywood style.

Fowler rolled his eyes and activated ‘intimacy mode’ on his office, all of its crystals turning black.

The office cheered, Gavin made it look as if he was puking, but Gina saw how he blushed when Richard kissed his check, Hank realized he had to get back up and that was going to be a difficult task, Connor kissed him back.

Well, it looked like everything was going to be alright.

They fell to the floor and started laughing. Connor got up and held a hand out for Hank.

Alright after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, every comment, kudo and bookmark is appreciated! The second chapter is already written so it would be up soon enough!


End file.
